


The Thing You Least Expect

by lordofthepringles



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordofthepringles/pseuds/lordofthepringles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the thing you least expect is the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing You Least Expect

Luke and Reid had been together for a year. They were in love and happy. Neither man had ever talked about marriage or kids or life in the future. They knew they were it for each other, but they never had the big talk.

Then Luke brought it up and they had a huge fight, because Reid would not hear of it. He had no reason or desire to ever be married.

Luke left him. They were apart for seven years.

One night they had been at a charity function for the hospital and they took one look at each other and they couldn't deny their love and attraction for each other, even though both were dating other men.

They ended up in the men's bathroom with their pants down and a newfound relationship.

As if time had stood still they picked up back where they had left off.

As they were driving down the road to their home one evening a few days later, Luke's cell rang.

"Hey mom. What? No, tonight is not a good night. Yes, I am sure. Because I am sitting here with him. Fine, I'll ask him, but don't be surprised if we don't."

He hung up the phone and looked to Reid who was braced for the worst,

"My grandmother made a dinner to celebrate our reunion. She would love if we could make stop. Apparently the entire Snyder clan is there, as well as half the town."

"What kind of food?"  
"Are you seriously considering a family function?"  
"I know that your family is important to you, and I'm tired of fighting with you on things that I know I'll never win."  
"So is that a yes?"

"As long as your grandmother has some pie, I'll sit through any family function."

"I guarantee that there will always be pie."

"Then consider me there."

Luke was grinning then.

Reid turned down the road to the Snyder farm.

They arrived a few minutes later to see a full farm.

They walked into the kitchen holding hands.

Lily was the first one to notice them.

She jumped up and gathered both of the men in her arms,

"I'm so glad you could convince him, Luke."

"I didn't have to convince him of anything. He said as long as he had pie, he'd come."

Emma who was standing at the stove turned around and grinned,

"I always have pie, Reid."

"So, Luke tells me."

"In fact, I have an extra peach pie cooling. You can take it home with you."

Reid grinned then and dropped a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you, Emma."  
"My pleasure, Reid."

As people started heading home, Luke and Reid took a walk around the pond.

"I'm so proud of you, Reid."

"Why?"

"Because you kept the snarky comments to a minimum, and held conversation with people for more than a few sentences at a time."

"Yeah, well, I figured if I'm going to be a part of your family from now on, I should make an effort."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I love you and always will. And I think we should make it permanent."

"Mr. I will never get married is asking me to marry him?"

"Yes."

Luke squealed louder than anything Reid had ever heard before and flew into his arms,

"Yes, baby. I'll marry you. You know you should've told me earlier, so we could've announced it tonight."

"I guess we'll have to have another party then."

Reid started heading toward the car,

"Did I just hear MY Reid suggest throwing a party, where people would attend?"

"Maybe."

"If you want a party, Katie and I can throw you a party."

"It's not just a party for me, Luke."

"Our party is going to be the best one Oakdale has ever seen."

"That's probably not a hard feat, considering how small this town is."

Luke and Reid headed home then, with Luke telling Reid all his ideas and Reid shooting down everyone except the ideas with food in them.

Three weeks later, Reid walked into the cabin to see Katie sitting at the kitchen table pouring over engagement party plans with Luke.

Luke always greeted Reid with a kiss whenever he came home. It was as if he was a man dying of thirst, and only Reid could save him.

Katie looked up and crinkled her nose,

"I'm really very happy for you guys, but honestly, the kissing is a little much. You are like two teenage boys."

"You're just jealous that you're not getting any, Katie."

Katie stuck her tongue out at Reid.

"I'll have you know that Chris and I have sex regularly and it is spectacular."

"You try being apart for seven years and see how giddy in love you are."

Reid felt bad immediately as he heard the words come from his lips.

He went over and sat down next to Katie.

"I didn't mean it like that, Katie."

"I know, Reid. And I do know that if Brad were to walk in that door tomorrow, I'd be acting the fool worse than you and Luke. I truly am glad that you two found your way back to each other. I mean you haven't lived with me in years, and still my place is the one you always came to whenever things got rough, or you wanted me to feed you. I can finally get my pillows back and I don't have to keep my refrigerator stocked with copious amounts of sandwich fixings."

"Well not until Jacob's a teenager at least."

"Oh, don't remind me. I go through like two pounds of lunch meat a week between you two."

"He's just like his Uncle Reid." Reid looked proudly at Jacob who was playing video games.

"You let your six year old son play video games?"

"It's a Sesame Street game"

"Okay, Luke. Looks like we finally have everything set up for the engagement party. How do you want to do the invitations?"

"Actually, Reid and I wanted it to be a surprise. So, I think we're going to invite everyone under the rouse of it being a housewarming party."

"Okay. I'll bring over some samples after work tomorrow and you can pick one out."

"Thanks for all your help, Katie."

Katie smiled lovingly as two of her favorite Oakdale men, stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

They had the kind of love she and Brad had shared, and she was so grateful Reid, one of her best friend's, was finally able to experience it to the fullest.

Katie bid them goodnight and left.

Reid went to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for bed.

He heard Luke come into the bathroom and start brushing his teeth.

Reid finally finished and stepped out. He wrapped a towel around his thin frame and stood at the sink with Luke.

"Do you want to have kids someday?"

"What?"

Reid nearly dropped his toothbrush on the floor.

"Someday, down the road, would you want to have kids?"  
"Not particularly. It's not something I ever thought about before. I mean, I don't hate them, but I don't particularly want to go out and make one or bring one home with me."

"Just curious."

"Where in the world is this coming from?"

"I talked to Noah this afternoon. Apparently, his new man is all about the kiddies, and Noah is freaking out."

"Well, what about you, Luke? Do you want kids?"  
"Yes. I want kids and I want to have them with you and raise them together with you. Does that freak you out?"

"I'd be more worried if you told me you didn't want to have kids."

"Why?"

"Because I know you, Luke. I know that you are the romantic guy. You want the fancy wedding, the house, and the kids. I knew it when I fell in love with you all those years ago."

"And you don't mind?"

"Well what can I say? Opposites attract and in our case, antipodes."

"So are you saying that you knew I'd want to have kids, does that also mean since I want them, you would be okay with having them?"

"I would get used to it, Luke. Just like living with a venereal disease. Eventually you just get used to dealing with it."

"I can't believe you are comparing our future children to having a STD."

"Well, I didn't say that directly. That was just an analogy."

"A pretty shitty one I might add."

"I wish you'd look at the bigger picture here, Luke. I said that I would be okay with having kids with you someday. Way to miss the forest for the trees."

Luke grinned then and flung himself into Reid's arms.

"We are going to have an awesome family, just so you know."

"Of course we are. They are going to have the world's greatest father."

"That's sweet, Reid."

Luke blushed and smiled.

"I was talking about me, Luke. I'm going to be the cool dad that spoils them."

"Why do you I always have to be the bad guy?"

"Because you do it so well, and I find you being all authoritative, sexy."

"Well in that case, get yourself to bed mister."

Luke smacked Reid on the ass then, who started a little with the sudden contact.

"Oh, so this is how you're going to play it?"

Luke took off running into the bedroom with Reid chasing after him, as a predator stalking its prey.

Reid finally trapped him against the bedroom wall.

He lightly ran his fingertips of Luke's bare chest.

"You know if we have kids, our sex life is going to suffer."

"That's why we get a baby monitor and we have built in babysitters in my mom and Katie."

"If we have kids, we are going to have less time to ourselves in general."

"Good God Almighty, Reid. I'm not asking you to go out tomorrow and adopt a baby. I was just saying in the future, which could be five years from now."

"I tell you what, Luke. If we get through the entire Kama Sutra book, then I'll consider the baby thing."

"You want to try every position in the Kama Sutra book?"

"Yes. There are 64 positions, so it shouldn't take us that long to get through them all."

"We have to get through our engagement party and wedding first."

"Why can't we just elope and then tell everyone that we are married?"

"Because I owe my mother a wedding."

Reid just rolled his eyes and crawled into bed.

Luke made sure all the doors were locked before he crawled in beside him.

"I love you, baby. Thank you for giving me everything."

"I haven't given you everything, yet."

"But I have no doubt you will."

Luke was grinning like a fool at Reid, who shut his eyes and pretended to sigh dramatically as if he were annoyed.

He arched on eye open to see Luke staring at him.

"What?"  
"I can't wait to be your husband."

With that Luke turned over and turned the lamp off.

Reid slid closer to Luke and pulled him into his embrace,

"Me either, baby."


End file.
